Granny Wiki
Welcome to the Granny Wiki Granny is a free minute horror game where the player has to escape a locked house using various keys and objects. With Granny following the player, the player must escape before Granny can catch them. It utilises the skill of stealth, strategy and running away from an insane grandma. Description of the game In Granny the player must acquire various objects to eventually unlock the front door which is heavily sealed shut, behind a padlock, combination and a wooden plank. The actual door itself is locked also. A paper found underground tells the player that someone was enslaved and captured by granny when our car broke down in the middle of the street, which explains why there is a hanging piece of meat in the secret room or why granny's bat is covered in blood. Key Objects Granny has many key objects (no pun intended) which the player, must collect and assemble to escape. These objects are the Hammer, Cutting Pliers, Screwdriver, Safe Key, Master Key, Padlock Key, Weapon Key, Melon, Witchhandle, Playhouse Key, and the 2 cogwheels. When you take off everything from the door in Easy mode on the first/second day, or when on Normal or Hard mode, the Padlock Code will also be required to escape. On Hard mode, you need the Battery also. Rooms Rooms in Granny include the Starting Room, the Main Room, Bedroom 1, Bedroom 2, Walk-In closet, Attic, Kitchen, Dining Room, Study, Basement, Bathroom, Backyard, Backyard shed, an underground passage, and a secret room behind some boxes in the Closet. This hidden room is also accessible from the Basement. Difficulty Settings There are many modes in Granny, them being Easy Mode, Normal Mode, Hard Mode and Extreme Mode. Granny's speed depends what your difficulty is... for example, if you select extreme mode, whenever granny spots you, she can move much more faster than the player can. The Player can also add Darker Mode, (which is on by default in Extreme Mode) which limits the field of view. Granny's movement pattern When the player wakes up in the starting room, Granny will start to roam the house looking in different areas where items are in case the player is searching there. The only places granny can go to is the starting room, bedroom 1, bedroom 2, attic, bathroom, the room under the stairs, basement, the whole bottom floor, kitchen, secret room and outside. At first, the player has no choice but to make noise by knocking over the round table, dropping the vase or knocking the painting of the wall so granny comes in and leaves the door unlocked. When Granny hears noise, she will move quickly towards the noise and then look around for the player. when Granny leaves, she will sometimes drop a bear trap to snare the player, watch the floors at all times. when Granny comes to investigate a noise, the most obvious choice would be hiding so she leaves and then the player can continue looking but be warned that if granny sees you hide anywhere for instance the bed, granny will look under the bed and then jump scare the player by rushing towards the player, knocking them out. Same thing happens when you hide in cabinets and lockers. Latest activity Trivia * Granny was made by Dennis Vukanovic (more commonly known as DVloper, who made the Slenderina series. He made a review of the game titled "Scary but Friendly" which is tips and tricks for how to beat Granny. * If an object, such as the DANG SCREWDRIVER WHICH ALWAYS DROPS THROUGH THE FLOOR is glitched through the floor, it will appear on the desk in Bedroom 2. Category:Browse